A Vicarious Ruse
by TheGoldenThread
Summary: Acting as a liaison for Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia struggles to survive in a world now under the control of the demon King, Natsu. And in a turn of events, she finds herself face to face with Natsu whose insatiable need for her, has led him to claim her as his mate. Now, as his queen, she looks for a way to save Natsu and restore what was once lost for everyone.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it all belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **A/N: There is a strong lemon in this chapter. Natsu is OOC and much darker. This fic is to reflect what he would become, had his demon side consumed him, but there are and will be glimpses of the Natsu that we know.**

A Vicarious Ruse

Among all of the things that had happened to this world, she couldn't have anticipated being tracked down by men that her father owed money to and kidnapped to be sold for money. Although, she inwardly admitted that she understood their actions, people were desperate. Food and basic necessities were scarce, the world had been scorched and drained underneath the reign of the now demon king, Natsu. In a war waged by Fairy Tail against Zeref, Natsu succumbed to his demon side and in a distorted frame of mind, Natsu consumed Zeref. The haunting smile that Zeref had plastered on his face as Natsu tore out his heart would forever be engrained in Lucy's memories. And when Natsu ate Zeref, he inherited all of his powers and became a formidable foe. Natsu destroyed most of Fairy Tail and Gray along with the others went into hiding underground. The underground Fairy Tail tried to rebuild the guild back to its former glory while evading Natsu who took the world for his own. Lucy didn't go with them, but she provided information, acting as a liaison between them and the world Natsu had created. And she had managed to stay out of sight and mind for quite some time until now. She licked her dry lips, coating her pink luscious ones with the little saliva that she had left. She had been in the dark since her kidnapping, but the sound of fellow women whimpering, supplicating for liberation filled her ears. She could imagine their faces full of terror, apprehensive of what was in store for them. Lucy did not know if they were aware of their fates, but she had heard some of the men talk about making a majority of the women as entertainers especially her.

Lucy was not naïve, they referred to her as "the blond beauty," and they had no shame in sharing their lewd thoughts about her. She did not know the details of their plans for her, but they claimed she would be their "money maker." But, Lucy was not afraid of these men; she had seen the demon king in the flesh. She had even felt the skies rain the blood of fellow guild mates on her, so these men could not break her.

She was not a feeble willed woman.

The caravan came to an abrupt stop and the flap opened up, allowing the light to come in. She squinted her eyes, trying to adjust to the light and one of her captors flashed them an insidious smile.

"Ladies, we are about to arrive at our destination." He announced. "I am sure that you all will be pleased to get out of here and of course, we will be happy to accept your severance." The man hopped onto the caravan, women cowered as he passed by him and his eyes set on Lucy. She watched his smile grew wider, he sauntered over to her and knelt down in front of her. "I am sure you will be happy to be free." He reached out a hand, touching her bound wrists, and the raw skin.

"Shame we have to rough up such a gem." He cooed. Lucy remained silent, he withdrew back and he pounded on the walls of the caravan. It started to move again and he held up his hands. "How about we see some light after all, we are going to what was promised." The man sung to himself, hanging off the back and Lucy eyed him. She wanted to scream and fight, but. Lucy had seen them torture a woman for rebelling against them, desecrating and discarding her remains. The women started to chatter among themselves, the man reveled at the sound, attributing it to enthusiasm. After what seemed like hours, Lucy noticed the dirt road they had been traveling started to become a cobblestone path. She wondered if she could beseech those around her too free her, would they do it?

Probably not.

The caravan began to pass by a couple of cottages and Lucy began to recognize the sounds of a bustling town. Merchants yelled at the hoi polloi, begging for them to buy their commodities, and a couple of them stopped, staring at the caravan with interest. But, as soon as they noticed Lucy and the other women, they quickly went about minding their own business. A bystander apathy and overall arid attitude ran ramped among every town Lucy had visited in the past. She even remembered Levy talking about how Gajeel and her got jumped for some money and no one helped them when Gajeel got stabbed in the stomach. Time seemed to move slowly, Lucy heard the chatter of different men outside and then, a couple of them appeared, starting to drag women off. However, they didn't touch Lucy, her heart pounded inside of her chest and she felt her body grow hot. Then, one of them hopped on the caravan and hoisted her on their shoulders. She squirmed, the man spat a series of curses at her and hit her in her side. She wailed, trembling in pain and she was met with a group of guys dressed in fine silk. Licentious smiles etched its way across their faces as soon as they laid eyes on her, expect for one man. He looked at her, intently and his face was stoic. He eyed her, and her eyes flicked to the ground.

"Good news, blond beauty." One of the men stated. "These guys are willing to pay us double of what your pathetic father owed us for you. Lucky girl, they are going to take good care of you."

"Interesting, what is your name?" The guy reached out a hand, grabbing her face and she frowned, pressing her lips together.

"She isn't much of a talker; you all will have to break her defiant nature. This is Lucy Heartfilia, her father owned us a lot of money." She saw the man's eyes enlarge slightly and he nodded. "we didn't pay for damaged product."

" What? What do you mean?" The man pointed to Lucy's wrist and her captors cursed underneath their breaths. They threw Lucy at him, he grabbed her wrist and he poked the side of her head.

"Don't run, Lucy." He untied her and one of her buyers smacked him on the shoulder.

" Don't woe the girl, Azazel." They joked.

"Shut it, Uriel." Azazel snapped, quickly. "Come now, Lucy. We will take you where you will serve us. Uriel, pay them." Azazel grabbed Lucy's arm, tightly and she winced at how tight his grip was on her arm. She kept up with him, Azazel didn't say anything to her, but she felt uneasy around him. Lucy eyed him, warily, Azazel led her to a tavern connected to a cottage. However, he stopped in his tracks and he kept his eyes forward.

"I think he will be pleased to know that you are here." Lucy stared at Azazel, perplexed by his words, and then her eyes widened. All of the color drained from her face and her throat dried up. He didn't mean…Natsu, did he?

She knew that there were humans who had served underneath him, swearing allegiance to him so they could protect their families. Lucy was rendered speechless, Azazel turned to her with a dark smile and at that moment, she knew her assumption was correct. She opened her mouth to scream, but Azazel covered her mouth. He snaked an arm around her waist, she kicked and let out muffled screams. Azazel opened the door, he led her past some rooms, women opened up the doors to stare at her and he came to the last room. The room had a bed, some clothes and shoes laid out and a bathroom.

"He will be displeased about the bruise on your side." Azazel added. He threw Lucy on the bed, locking the door behind him and he blocked it.

"Let me go." She demanded.

"and how will you obtain your freedom?" Azazel derided. "Your keys were destroyed in the war." Lucy chewed on her lower lip, she had suppressed that for quite some time now, it was the primary reason why she wandered about from place to place. She was searching for a way to summon the celestial spirits without the use of keys.

"Now, I must inform you that we have a business here, this tavern is a place where townsmen come and seek to get away from their mundane lives and the women service them. So, I want you to get dressed because the business opens up in two hours."

"Won't that displease your master?" She chided.

"come now, you two are old friends." Azazel cooed. "It will be a nice reunion. I will be back with some food." He opened the door, she jumped off the bed, running towards it, but he shut it in her face. She pounded on the door, jiggling the doorknob and Lucy ran to the bathroom. She saw a window, she climbed on the toilet, peering out the window and it was blocked by a tree. Lucy sauntered back to the room, laying down on the bed and she closed her eyes.

She was not afraid of seeing Natsu again, it was an old wound that had been reopened. The man he is now and the man she knew him as previous were dichotomous. She merely wanted to avoid the heartache of it all.

XXXX

Natsu stared out of the window, he had his hands behind his back and the door opened up to his chambers. He turned around to see one of his servants bow to him and he hissed.

"What is it?" He growled.

"Azazel has Lucy." The servant informed. Natsu remained silent and he turned around, unfettering his wings.

"Thank you for the information, now leave." He demanded. The servant scrambled to his feet, running out of the room and a smile etched its way across his face. He had been searching for the voluptuous blond for quite some time now. Although, Zeref had been able to relinquish ties to his love for Mavis, Natsu could not let go of Lucy. Natsu wanted her by his side as his mate, his queen, and although he was not the man he used to be, he had an insatiable need for her. He flew out of his window and into the sky. Natsu was also fully aware of her connection to Fairy Tail, he could unearth its whereabouts from her, but Natsu was sure she wouldn't give it willingly.

He needed to make her trust him again.

XXXX

Lucy refused to put on the clothes, she stared at them defiantly and the door opened up. Uriel grimaced at her, his eyes looking her up and down.

"Why aren't you dressed?" He asked, exasperated. She didn't answer him just held his stare, Uriel closed the door behind him, and he stormed up to her. He grabbed her side, she screamed out in pain and he sighed.

"Are you going to put them on?" He squeezed tighter and her screams rose. She nodded at him, he let go of her and smoothed out her hair. " Good girl, now get dressed." Uriel turned on his heels, heading to the door and peered over his shoulder at her. She trembled, getting up and she grabbed a purple dress. Uriel smiled in satisfaction, opening the door and Azazel was staring at Uriel with an irate expression.

"You fool." Azazel smacked Uriel as hard as he could across the face, Uriel eyed him, angrily and he spit in Azazel's face.

"Bastard." Uriel hissed. Uriel pushed past him, Lucy looked at Azazel and Azazel smiled.

"He will pay for his actions, my dear."

"I need to change." Lucy muttered lowly.

"Of course." Lucy slipped on the dress and high heels, she washed her face and she heard the sounds of men coming from the outside. The sound of women resonated outside of her door, they were laughing among themselves, and she opened up the door. She could smell ale coming from the tavern, there was music playing and she entered the tavern. Uriel shoved a tray at her with drinks and he pointed to a table. Lucy served the men, they whispered around her and licked their lips. She found herself, serving more and more of them as the night progressed on. The women kissed them, joined in their alcohol consumption and allowed for the men to touch them. Lucy eyed the door the whole night, waiting for her chance to bolt and the tavern door swung open. A man sauntered in, he had a dark cloak on and she watched him move to a corner table. Uriel pushed her and he pointed to the table.

"Serve him now." Lucy headed to the table, the man's face was obscured by the darkness of his cloak and she grimaced.

"Can I help you?"

"You seem different from these other girls." He stated. "Are you new?"

"Yes."

"I see; you were forced weren't you? I can tell by your face." Lucy felt vulnerable around the man, there weren't many people who could read her like an open book. "I can get you out of here." Lucy felt her heart stop at his words, but her eyebrows furrowed together into a hard frown.

"What do you want from me?" She questioned.

"Your entirety." He replied. Lucy backed away before bumping into Azazel, and Azazel folded his arms across his chest.

"What are you doing? Are you doing ok?"

"I want her." The man said boldly. She looked at him, appalled and Azazel placed a hand on her shoulder.

"certainly." He got up, Lucy struggled against Azazel as he pulled her into the cottage. Azazel shoved Lucy and the man in the room together. The man grabbed her wrist, gently but firmly and she slapped him, knocking off his hood. Her eyes widened as Natsu smiled at her, he was much different from before. He was covered in red scales and matching horns protruded out of his head. He had a long tail that swooshed behind him and he took off his cloak, unveiling his massive wings. Lucy felt her eyes water up, Natsu was much more transformed than she remembered him to be. He leaned over and he rolled out his tongue. She quivered as he licked her tears away, and he hummed to himself.

"You're as delectable as ever." He whispered in her ear. Natsu wrapped an arm around her waist, burying his face in her neck and he took a deep breath. Lucy felt her cheeks warm up, she closed her eyes and she reached up a hand, resting it on the back of his neck.

"Natsu, is that you?".

"I missed you, Lucy." Natsu stated. He took her hand and interlaced their fingers. She gasped as he flipped them over, pinning her against the wall, his embrace was deceivingly warm.

"Stop." Lucy said, closing her eyes.

"I'm still here, Luce." Natsu defended. "I have come for you so that you may be by my side, like the old times."

"You destroyed my keys!" Lucy lashed out. She now began to sob. "Fairy Tail was our family."

"I can be your family; we can be a family." Natsu whispered, velvety. "I can also open the celestial gates for you."

Lucy stared at him, stunned and he reached up a hand, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"How?"

"I have my ways." Natsu assured. "You were and still are an amazing celestial mage."

"All I want is for you to be mine. The burning desire for you has not gone away." Lucy took in a sharp breath, Natsu and her were always friends, but they had just entered a romantic relationship. It was only a couple of months into their relationship that the Fates decided something different for them. He leaned over, pressing his lips against the side of her neck and she closed her eyes, trying not to give into him.

"What happened to your boldness?" he inquired.

"Natsu, stop." She pleaded.

XXXX

Natsu trailed his teeth along her skin, making her shiver and she pushed him away. Almost automatically, he wrapped his arms around her and made them collapse on the bed. He laid on top of her, shifting his weight so he couldn't crush her, and with a certain boldness, he began to suck on her neck. Against her judgement, she sighed in pleasure, he was softening the skin to make his mark. When the skin was swollen, he opened his mouth, piercing the skin and she screamed. She grabbed his hair, the blood flowed into his mouth, sweeter than ever and Lucy's grip loosened on his hair. He smiled in satisfaction, his eyes rolled and he licked the wound over, tenderly.

XXXX

Lucy stared at Natsu, her blood stained his mouth, and he ran his hand up her leg.

"No one will ever hurt you, I promise." Natsu assured. His hand pushed up her dress, she lifted up her body and he exposed her pink panties. "Your still so beautiful." Natsu tore at the rest of her clothes, exposing her half-naked form and he leaned over, pressing his lips against her side, starting to bruise and her wrists. "I will make them pay for doing this to you."

"You are going to use me." Lucy said bitterly.

"No, I want a life with you." He was speaking the truth, Natsu planted kisses all over her body, up her throat and he placed his forehead against hers. The man presented in front of her was and he was not Natsu, it gave her hope.

"Trust me." He added.

"Okay." She knew she was marked, there was no going back now. She bore the mark as his mate. Natsu smiled at her, a smile she hadn't seen in a long time and she pressed her lips against his. "Don't leave me ever again."

"Never." He returned the kiss with his own fierceness, his tongue slipped inside of her mouth, sending her body ablaze. She placed her hand on his cheek and her tongue met his, tussling it. He grunted in pleasure, Lucy reached up and she touched his buttons. She began to undo them, he could smell her delectable arousal growing and he rolled his eyes. She took off his shirt, tossing it aside and he cupped her succulent, ample breasts, gently but firmly. He broke the kiss; his fingers began to play with her hardening pink buds till he began to cover one in his mouth. She arched her back, throwing back her head and she could only think how Fairy Tail would think she betrayed them.

However, she promised herself that she would save Natsu, no matter what. She could see her Natsu still inside of him, maybe he was not too far gone.

"I've always wanted to do this with you." Natsu admitted between sucks. "I was just so afraid of screwing up." Natsu held her bud in between his teeth, licking it with the tip of his tongue before swirling around it and sucking as hard as he could. She moaned his name, loudly.

"Natsu." She grunted loudly. He released her bud with an audible pop, his feral side now taking over and he looked at her. Lucy placed her hand on his bulging crotch, and he pushed her away, gently.

"I'm just going to focus on your pleasure for now." Lucy leaned over, kissing him again and she cupped her breast, offering it to him. Natsu latched onto her breast, giving it a much rough treatment and she threw back her head. He nipped on her creamy mound, making rose colored marks. Natsu then reached down, trailing his finger along her panties and she opened her legs for him. Natsu let go of her breast, he pushed her legs apart more so she was wide for him, he kissed down her belly and nestled in between her legs. Lucy bit her lower lip, Natsu tore her panties away with his mouth, and he reveled in the sight of her moistened entrance. He leaned down, running his tongue along it and she grunted his name, more loudly.

"Natsu!" Natsu forced his tongue inside her, she nearly came off the bed, but he held her down. Her taste was amazing, she gripped his hair and he pulled his tongue out, sucking on her womanhood. She screamed his name with each suck, her toes curled, and Lucy could feel herself growing close. He pulled his tongue out, shoving his fingers inside of her, roughly and Lucy grabbed his shoulder.

" I want to wait taking you." Natsu informed. He was going to make sure that he didn't breach her innocence, he wanted that for a different moment and time. She huffed, bellowing out her cheeks in frustration and pleasure. He chuckled at her expression. She pulled him close now, her nails dug into his shoulders, and she focused on the way his fingers slid in and out of her. She tightened her muscles around them, he looked at her, surprised and she gave him a lustful smile.

Natsu returned the same smile, moving them faster and she closed her eyes. She flexed her hips forward to meet his hand as his fingers pulled out, he hummed at the sight of her and he pinched her inner thigh. It was enough to send her over the edge, she screamed his name out in ecstasy.

"Natsu!" She spilled onto his hands, collapsing back on the bed and he pulled his fingers out. His member was engorged, ready for her and he started to undo his pants. Lucy licked her lips as his member came out, but Natsu flipped her over. She arched her back for him, enticing him more. She peered over her shoulder at him, shaking her ass in front of him, and he pressed up against her. He slid his hand in between her legs, rubbing her already sensitive womanhood and she quivered, pressing up against him. And with one swift motion, he slipped into her and she cried out his name. He roared her name, knowing that the drunkards outside would think it was just an auditory hallucination of their own.

"Lucy!" He roared. Natsu loved how tight she was, he began to move in and out of her. She reached out her hand, he grabbed her hand and he held onto hers tightly.

"Do you feel good?" He asked as he picked up the speed.

"Yes." She said breathlessly. Natsu rubbed her clit till she hit another orgasm, her backside tightened on his member when she climaxed and he wrapped his tail around her waist. He forced his way back in as she tightened, he roared again in pleasure and Natsu kept his eyes on her the whole time. Lucy had her eyes closed, her face was pink and her lips were swollen with his kiss. He held back his own release, his hand was covered in her juices and he closed his eyes. The beast that he was, reveling in the pleasure that his mate gave him and he could hear her frantic heartbeat. He speared her over and over, the bed shook violently and she finally let go of his hand.

"Natsu, I need it." She groaned.

He opened his eyes, she was gripping the covers and he smiled at her. "Yes." Natsu released inside of her, filling her up to the brim and she sighed.

"Natsu." He shook himself to make sure he emptied all of his seed inside of her, Natsu pulled out of her, his seed spilling out and she collapsed on the ground. She rolled over, his hand was sticky and he licked it clean. Her breathing was labored, her hair was disheveled, and he slipped his wing under her. Natsu pressed his lips against her sweaty brow, she reached out and wrapped her arm around him. Lucy hurt in between her legs and her backside, but it was a pain that she welcomed. She felt him nuzzle his face in her hair, she welcomed his warmth and she felt her eyes getting heavy.

And soon, she drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

Natsu heard the faint sounds of her asleep, he wanted to take her again but her body was exhausted. Her scent was satisfying, the smell of him all over her, but he was hungry. He was also going to make whomever hurt her pay, dearly. He got off of the bed and he covered her naked form with his shirt. He brushed her hair behind her ear, he slipped on a pair of pants and headed out the room. He entered the tavern to see the men and women passed out. He caught side of Azazel, and he smirked.

"Make sure she isn't disturbed and do not go into the room." Natsu commanded.

"I will." Azazel nodded. Natsu felt a sort of pleasure whenever he saw Azazel, Azazel had been a loyal servant, and Natsu guaranteed his family's well-being. He provided them with safety from his wrath.

"And who hurt my Lucy?" Natsu questioned.

"Uriel." Azazel admitted. He nodded.

"Bring him to me." Natsu stood there, waiting as Azazel pushed Uriel into the tavern and as soon as Uriel saw Natsu, he started to cower. Azazel left to go monitor Lucy, and Natsu peered down at Uriel. His hunger was unsated, Natsu grabbed him by the throat and he slashed through his gut. Uriel screamed, the men and women passed out did not awake, too intoxicated and his entrails spilled out. Natsu shoved them into his mouth, the taste was amazing and blood trickled out of Uriel's mouth. Once finished, Natsu had ripped almost all of his flesh off, a body half bare and half meat, mutilated. Natsu consumed everyone in that tavern, his body was covered in blood and rain started to hit the roof. He walked out of the tavern, letting the rain wash his sin away and Natsu went into the cottage. Azazel's eyes were surprised at the sight of the drenched, blood smelling demon king, but it did not reach his face. Natsu did not say anything, Azazel stepped aside and he opened the door. He closed it behind him, quietly and he approached Lucy. Her hand was stretched out on the bed, he touched her wrist, tenderly and he trailed his finger up her arm.

He slid his hands underneath her, she curled up to him and he slipped his shirt on her to cover her naked form. Natsu opened the door, walking out and he stopped.

"Locate to another town, tonight." Natsu informed.

"Understood." Natsu shielded her from the rain as he flew off, leaving behind his massacre.

This place was not suitable for his queen.

 **If you would please review the chapter, it would be greatly appreciated as there will be more to come-TheGoldenThread**


End file.
